Some Friend
by Destined To Find
Summary: Hermione just can't take the fact that Harry and Ron. .are. . well. . ummm. . .


A tall thin boy with jet-black hair and thin rim glasses rushed into the dorm and slammed his books onto the table.

"Where is that bloody owl when you need her?!?" He yelled, bursting into his bedroom.

"What's a matter Harry?" A male with bright red hair said, slowly putting down a piece of parchment.

"Can't find Hedwig" Harry said, craning his neck out of the window.

"I saw her flying around outside, don't worry she'll be back soon." The male with red hair said slightly getting up, craning his neck out of the window also.

"I swear Ron, she is never her when I need her. All this urgent messages to Lupin are showing up late!" Harry said, leaning back from the window and sitting in his bed.

"Like I said, don't worry, she'll be back." Ron said sitting down on the bed with Harry.

"What Hedwig's gone again?" An arrogant females voice said from behind them.

"Yeah, what are you doing in here, your not allowed!" Ron said, turning around, giving a smirk to the female.

"Yeah, well, nobody is here besides us, and I heard Harry yelling about Hedwig." The female said with an irritated voice.

"Well, have you seen her Hermione?" Harry said, getting up, and staring at Hermione.

"No, I haven't, I've been studying ancient ruins, and no time to look for pets now, ta ta." Hermione said and left the room.

"Well. . .isn't she pleasant today?" Ron said sarcastically and leaning his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Yes, very pleasant." Harry said softly, running his fingers down Ron's back

"You think she's. . ." Ron said directing Harry toward a bed to sit on.

"Jealous? Yes. I guess she can't take the fact that we're. ." Harry started.

"Queer?" Ron said, flopping back on the bed, leaving Harry's shoulder.

"Ron. .don't do this now. . ." Harry said, knowing Ron was going to start bitching about the "queer" thing.

"But listen Harry, I didn't know till this summer, and you didn't know, we cant say its our fault, but she thinks it is, she frickin liked, wait, likes me, and she knows she's not gonna get what she wants. She knows that I love you and that she can't have me. We are loosing her Harry. Our best friend. And. . just. . errrrrrrrrg." Ron said, running fingers through his hair, staring at the ceiling, pulling at his Vans hoodie strings.

"Ron. . she's jealous, she just. You know, this summer, when I went home, I was thinking that something was wrong, I left something somewhere, I left a big part of me at Hogwarts, but I didn't leave anything, I left somebody, that was you Ron. I noticed that when we wrote letters, I couldn't wait for your next one. I wanted to fuckin break out and fly my broom to your house. I wanted to see you. . However, I knew I'd have to wait. I couldn't I told you in one of my letters, and I'm glad you felt the same way." Harry said, taking off his glasses and inserting contacts.

"Yeah. . well .." Ron said weakly.

"Ron, if you don't feel the same way, tell me ok! If you just didn't want to hurt me, that was nice, but if you're just messing, fuckin give it the bloody hell up!" Harry said yelling a little.

"Harry! I do feel the same way, it's just . .weird." Ron said, turning over on his stomach.

"Whatever." Harry said, getting up to leave, but Ron grabbed him by his Breaking Benjamin hoodie.

"Harry, don't leave. Please." Ron said sadly.

"I-I got to go find Hedwig." Harry said softly and got out of Ron's grip.

"Errrg, I swear.. . ." Ron said.

"You swear what?" Hermione's voice said from the stairway.

"What is it of your concern?" Ron said angrily.

There was no answer.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Ron said as he positioned on the bed to fall asleep.

In the middle of the night. Ron felt a kiss on his cheek. He didn't know if it was Harry or one of those dreams. It was Harry. Ron saw his shadow move across the room.

"Night Ron." Harry said, taking out his contacts.

"Night Harry. . " Ron said sleepily.

The next morning, Ron heard constant pecks on the glass window. He adjusted his eye to the figure, and it was Hedwig, with a large rat in his mouth.

"Uuuhg, I hate rats now. . eww, Peter Pettigrew. . ." And Ron shuttered at the thought, as he took the rat from Hedwig's mouth.

"Uuuhg what?" Harry said from behind Ron.

"Hedwig had a rat!" Ron said, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"Ooh, well .. its not Pettigrew." Harry said, pointing that the rat was actually a mouse.

"Ooh, a mouse. . ok." Ron said, as he walked back over to his bed, laying down, facing away from Harry.

"Ron. . do you love me?" Harry asked

And this was the question Ron wanted the most to answer .. Nevertheless, he couldn't, he knew what would happen if he did. It would mean Harry's life if he answered.


End file.
